It's Different Now
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Hugo asked Lorcan on a date to Hogsmeade at the end of his fourth year, but Lorcan turned him down. Now going into his fifth year Hugo has 'grown up' but also got over Lorcan, Lorcan however has fallen for Hugo…
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Fluff Occasionally, Slash, Swearing **

**Characters; Hugo Weasley, Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Luna Potter, Louis Weasley.**

**Pairings; Scorpius/Albus, Hugo/Lorcan, One sided Lysander/James, **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Hugo asked Lorcan on a date to Hogsmeade at the end of his fourth year, but Lorcan turned him down. Now going into his fifth year Hugo has 'grown up' but also got over Lorcan, Lorcan however has fallen for Hugo…**

**A/N; Hugo and Louis are 15 and in Hufflepuff, Lorcan, Lysander and Lily, 16 and Ravenclaw, Albus and Scorpius, 17 in Slytherin and Rose is 17 in Ravenclaw. **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Before Summer…_

Hugo paced rubbing his hands together, alright he was going to do it, he was going to take that gigantic step.

He was going to ask Lorcan Scamander out on a date.

He'd planned it perfectly, he would ask him just after lunch when he was on his way to Muggle Studies.

Hugo smiled to himself a tiny bit of proudness falling over him because he'd planned it all by himself – after of course Rose stole their timetable.

Hugo paced outside the Great Hall whispering the question to himself – whilst also trying out different accents and laughing when they didn't work out the way they should've.

Then he saw him. Lorcan was standing waiting for Lysander having a very animated conversation. He saw Lorcan tie up his blonde hair – he'd been letting it grow and it now fell to just above his shoulders, his blonde hair amplified the grey of his eyes, the light layer of freckles on his nose.

Hugo smiled contently then they began walking towards him, Hugo who was not used to this kind of pressure, instantly began panicking but it haltered once Lorcan and Lysander reached him.

"L –" Hugo squeaked then cleared his throat "Lorcan can I ask you – something?" Hugo asked timidly. Lorcan spun on his heel and nodded.

"You sort of already did Hugie" Lorcan said grinning, Hugo blushed making his face match his hair colour then he looked at his shoes.

"I was wondering…" Hugo said then raised his eye line to meet Lorcan's "…If you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Hugo asked then smiled timidly "…As my er…date" Hugo whispered the last bit then saw the surprise on Lorcan's face but the smile on Lysander's.

"Oh Hugo, it's a lovely offer" Lorcan started but Hugo knew just by that sentence he was about to be rejected "But I'm afraid I don't feel that way about you – I love you but as a _friend _a little brother" Lorcan said as softly as he could, Hugo nodded his head instantly feeling heavy.

"Okay" he whispered then turned and left towards transfiguration.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Lysander said hitting his brother. Lorcan moaned from the hit then rubbing his shoulder looked at Lysander.

"What was that for?" Lorcan whined

"He's cute, you should've said yes!" Lysander said shaking his head at the stupidest of his brother

"He's not my type"

"What? Hopelessly in love with you and as cute as a button isn't your type?" Lysander said folding his arms as Lorcan shrugged.

"I just like them taller, filled out" Lorcan said, Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Your UNBELIEVABLE" Lysander said turning and walking to Muggle Studies "You'll regret it!" He shouted back to his brother "Mark my words!"

Lorcan gulped unfortunately his brother had a knack of being right!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Fluff Occasionally, Slash, Swearing **

**Characters; Hugo Weasley, Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Luna Potter, Louis Weasley.**

**Pairings; Scorpius/Albus, Hugo/Lorcan, One sided Lysander/James, **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Hugo asked Lorcan on a date to Hogsmeade at the end of his fourth year, but Lorcan turned him down. Now going into his fifth year Hugo has 'grown up' but also got over Lorcan, Lorcan however has fallen for Hugo…**

**A/N; Hugo and Louis are 15 and in Hufflepuff, Lorcan, Lysander and Lily, 16 and Ravenclaw, Albus and Scorpius, 17 in Slytherin and Rose is 17 in Ravenclaw. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One <span>

Hugo sat on the Hogwarts express admiring the view passing by and ignoring his cousin, cousin's boyfriend and sister's conversation.

It was a new year; Hugo was going into his fifth all prepared for his OWLs and all thoughts about wanting to date a certain blonde gone.

Hugo was starting a fresh, completely, no silly crushes his year just his OWLs. He leant his head on the window closing his eyes. New Year, New Start.

"Hugo, you'd better put on your robes" Rose said shaking her younger brother knee. Rose herself had her robes draped over her arm ready to leave the cabin because Albus and Scorpius were threating to change in front of her.

She smiled at Hugo then left the cabin; Hugo sighed dramatically then stood pulling his trunk from the overhead compartment then fishing out his robes.

"So Hugie, you've grew up allot over the summer" Scorpius observed (?) as Hugo changed from his t-shirt to his shirt, Hugo nodded.

He was significantly taller and muscularly than last year – his voice had also dropped an octave or two.

"I believe Scorpius, that is called puberty" Hugo said pointy then changed his pants. Albus laughed as Scorpius cocked an eyebrow at the snarky comment

"Oh really?" Scorpius said folding his arms. Hugo nodded.

"Yeah amazing thing really, something to look forward to" Hugo said with a slight glint in his eyes, he loved teasing Scorpius who in fact always found the comical side to it.

"When did you get cocky eh?" Scorpius asked with a raised eyebrow "Eh pipsqueak" He said then grabbed Hugo and proceeded to ruffle Hugo's hair.

"Scor, Scor stop" Hugo squealed whilst flinging his arms in any direction trying to hit Scorpius "Scorpius LET. ME. GO" Hugo said with a pout then pulled out of Scorpius' grip; Scorpius chuckled as he zipped up the fly of his pants.

"Calm down Hugie" Scorpius cooed then picked up his tie, Hugo scoffed then raised his own collar slipping his tie around his neck, he bit his lip as he successfully tied his tie then looked to his left as Albus tied Scorpius' tie for him. Hugo rolled his eyes at the lovey-govey sight before him; he then sat and sulked on the seat behind him.

Both Albus and Scorpius after sharing an Eskimo kiss acknowledged the sulk and looked at him. Both making him sit between them.

"What's up Hugie?" Scorpius asked cooing again

"Nothing" Hugo scoffed

"Still upset over Lor –"

"Don't say it Scor" Albus warned after being bitten at numerous times over the summer for mentioning a certain blondes name.

"Not over him then?" Scorpius asked

"I am, I don't need him" Hugo half growled looking up at Scorpius "I'm over him! Over! Okay" Hugo ordered as the cabin door slid opened to Rose with a cocked eyebrow and Louis rolling his eyes.

"Oh you brought _him _up didn't you" Rose said shaking her head.

"It was Scorpius" Albus said defensibly, Rose glared at Scorpius who shirked into the corner.

"Look it'll just be better when we get to Hogwarts and when we start our lessons" Hugo huffed as Rose sat opposite him "I'm not even going to acknowledge him, he's just a spot in my life now" Hugo said to himself.

"He's still your friend, Hugo; you can't just erase him from your life"

"But…" Hugo began "…He upset me" Hugo whispered and saw Louis scoff. Hugo looked up glaring at Louis then saw Rose shaking her head.

"Hugo, be his friend, talk to him just don't make advances on him" Rose tried reasoning, Hugo frowned in thought.

"What if he makes advances on me?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"Well, it's up to you if you ignore them or not" Rose suggested, Hugo sighed then nodded pouting lightly.


End file.
